A Secret Never Told
by hana mizuku
Summary: Hana Mizuku is a young mage that came from a village that Deliora destroyed. Now she has a self-given quest to destroy the demon, not knowing that it was already dead.
1. Chapter 1

A Secret Never Told

Authors Note:

This is my first official fan fiction I have made up lots in my head but never actually write them down with pen and paper! So, as inexperienced writer, I would like to make a request of you critics, do your best at finding my errors! I want to learn all I can so I can improve my stories. I will do my best to follow through on what you say! *bows* Thank you very much!

Dedication:

This is dedicated to my good friend fionlao, who introduced me to Fairy Tail, and inspired me to write a fan fiction. Besides being a good friend and advisor, she has shown me the path to my love life! (No, I am not lez! Details next chapter 3)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Fairy Tale or any of its characters. (No matter how much I wish I did the ruby slippers don't seem to work.) However, I do own the main character, Hana Mizuku!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1:<p>

Hana's Misfortune (Hana's POV)

'Sigh. I've been walking for a looong time with no success what so ever. But I can't give up! This is for brother, Gray, mom, dad, and for everyone else who died by that damned demon.'

'Brother… Deep down this quest does seem pointless. Truly, it isn't pointless! At least I keep telling myself that. I keep getting the feeling that it's already done. For 14 years, I've been searching for this demon with no success.'

I started to reflect, but my thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice that shook my whole body. "Hey! You with the sunglasses! Move! You're in our way!" a tall man with boyish features and white blond hair shouted.

He had three other strange people with him. They were all young looking about in their mid-twenties I might guess.

There was a young woman with a little too much emotion showing, a short guy with thick eyebrows, and a lanky person who looked a bit like a lion.

They all looked like mages so I decided to check them. "Soul check" I whispered closing my eyes.

"What is she doing?" asked the woman.

"Stalling most likely, Sherry." the guy with thick eyebrows responded calmly.

"Does she want a fight?" shouted the guy with a lion face.

"Don't shout, Toby!" Sherry snapped.

"Sorry…" he whimpered.

'Oh, just shut up!' I thought.

I was panicking slightly; all of their souls were so bright! The lion face's (or Toby's) was purple (a paralysis mage), thick brows was grey (weather control mage: wind, rain, etc…) the woman's (or Sherry's) was hot pink (a soul control. They are disagreeable, especially the females.) However, the white blonde-haired person's soul was the brightest, ice blue.

'Yes! If he is an ice mage like me, I could use telepathy!' I thought.

'First, I think I should move…' I thought timidly.

"Hey! Are you going to stand there all day in this alley with your eyes shut pretending not to see us? That's a good way to start a fight!" he shouted.

"Ah, sorry. I really don't mean to be any trouble. If you want, I can pay for your last meal." I stepped aside smiling as I probed him.

"Telepathy." he said sternly to his companions.

I frowned, does this guy ever smile?

"Well? How much did you pay for the last meal you and your friends had?" I probed.

"Nothing." he said as he and his partners walked by. Then turning around he said, "By the way, my name is Leon and me and my friends are from Lamia Scale* so I don't suggest picking a fight."

(*Authors Note: he is referring to the fact that they are one of the top and most powerful guilds at this point also, giving away his name as one of the top fighters is basically a threat.)

"Oh don't worry I never intended to." I smiled. After they left, I realized that I could have followed them, asked for a map or at least some information on the demon.

I sulked thinking about that. It was very rare that I'm able to use my telepathic abilities. I could only use telepathy if the person I was using it on, uses the same magic as me. This handicap is incredibly stressing.

Maybe I should have just stuck with my original plan before I broke up with Carl… Now, I am a heart-broken, friendless, wanderer, lost in a fail attempt to avenge my village. I am really a miserable person.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>Aww…. this is really sad, the first part was an attempt temporary depression corner then it was supposed to develop into self-disappointment please tell me how I did. *bow*<p>

Anyway, I bet your confused about Hana Mizuku magic! I will explain…

Hana Mizuku is part of the Mizuku clan. The Mizuku clan has two special genetic abilities that are unique only to anyone in the clan. These are the two abilities;

* * *

><p>- <em><span>Soul Check<span>_

Soul Check is when the user brings a small amount of magic to their eyes and can see the color of a person's soul. Souls, depending on the brightness and color can tell the mage how to fight. OH! This genetic technique can only be learned, and passed down to family.

Soul types:

-Dull

No power here

-Normal Brightness

Small amount of magic power, a beginner/average mage

- Bright

Powerful magic, but not to powerful, a strong mage

-Very Bright

Extremely powerful magic, about Natsu's current level

-Brighter

Someone stronger than Natsu? Run away!

Soul Colors (a few examples):

-Green; Normal

-Purple; Paralysis

-Grey; Weather control (wind, rain etc…)

-Pink; Soul Possession (any kind, different shades show different styles)

-Orange; Stellar Spirit user (incl. stellar spirits themselves)

-Ice blue; Ice

-Red; Dragon Slayer

-Yellow; Demon (only people who are possessed, usually the souls have colored specs in it to show the type of magic)

These are just a few of the colors, in reality there are two, 500 page textbooks of colors that she had to memorize when she was a kid. I also made up this magic ability, but it would be really cool if it were an actual ability.

* * *

><p><em><span>Telepathy<span>_

There are several stages of telepathy however, she could only get past the second stage before her village was destroyed and cannot improve. She can use telepathy to communicate, or use someone else's eyes. Her probing can go up to 500 miles distance but it takes a huge amount of magic power. As she explained earlier, she can only use telepathy if the person she is probing has the same magic power as her. I hope I mentioned that she is an ice mage (like Gray-sama :3)

* * *

><p>Okay, so I want to tell all you readers that I will be updating about every two weeks (if I can) I don't have a lot of free time so, I'll do my best! *bows* Thank you very much for reading!<p>

… I know, I know this chapter was short and most of it was just me explaining things. Chapter 2 will be longer! I promise! See you soon *bows* PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A Secret Never Told

Chapter 2

Authors Note:

I know that I updated three weeks from when I first posted but that is not my intension! I don't have as much free time as I would like to. So…. I will try to be faithful and update every two weeks! However, this time for some reason the login wasn't working on the day I wanted to update so, it's a little late. I respect my viewers request and I have made a character profile at the end of the chapter. And yes, this is in the future! Fairy Tail is not the strongest guild or the weakest. Because of the seven years Natsu and the others were gone the guild went from strongest to weakest. So, at this point Fairy Tail is the fourth strongest guild. Like I said last chapter please point out my errors! I want to learn everything I can! *bows* Thank you very much!

P.S. This was quickly edited by my awesome friend, fionlao.

(Yup! It's fionlao! Seeing that you are reading this, my friend would really like it if you reviewed! Be it, comments, questions, criticizes or even random words like my own co-editor says, "Purple bananas are awesome! Don't waste it and eat regular ones!" Yes, that's weird, neh? Anyhow, since Hana here is new to fanfiction. I (and most likely her) would appreciate it if you gave her any comments at all! :D Well, thanks a lot!

Oh and thank you very much to my very first reviewer, sasame103, because you have gave me inspiration that people do read this fanfic story! Thank you!

Dedication: (Cont.)

As I said, fionlao showed me the path to my love life by introducing me to Gray-sama! I **LOVE** him he is my most favorite character in Fairy Tail. (fionlao: Okay... even though it was unintentional... be happy :3)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Fairy Tail.

There, I said it.

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Hana Mizuku started to get depressed about the outcome of her quest, and even went as far to insult herself, after meeting Lyon and his friends/partners from Lamia Scale.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Arrival at Fairy Tail

Grays POV (at about noon)

"Gray!" shrieked the voice of my rival, "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, just let him be, Natsu..." Lucy said backing away cautiously. "He's had a hard week, and he deserves to have rest at the guild." she stuttered.

"Oh, Yes! Yes! Yes, my rival in love! He must stay with Juvia at the guild! Have you admitted defeat?" Juvia jumped up and down excitedly.

"Admitting defeat for what?" Lucy mumbled.

"Nonsense Lucy! Gray must come with us on the job. We only have room for one more person, and Gray is part of our team. You will come, right Gray?" Erza almost demanded.

'Oh brother' I thought. 'Will you all just **SHUT UP!**'

"Gray-sama hasn't said anything yet! So that means he'll stay right?" Juvia said clutching to my arm. "In that case I'll…!"

I jumped up, knocking her off my arm leaving her stunned. "THANKS JUVIA!" I shouted.

"Huh?" everyone was staring.

"That's really nice of you to go in my place! I'll go take a nap now, have fun!" I said as I sprinted out of the guild.

"What? Juvia is coming with us? I don't mind." I heard Erza boom.

"Umm… Because it's for Gray-sama of course Juvia will come!" Juvia stuttered. "But wait Gray-sama!" she shouted. "You forgot your pants!"

Oops. 'Sweat'. When did that happen? So, I ran back snatched my pants from Juvia's stunned hands, and ran back out.

I didn't stop running until I got to the dorms. The past week of jobs, had not been my friend.

'Every time, Natsu got all the credit, I had to pay for meals, I got sick with some unknown disease, or I got beat up in a fight. I could really use a break from Juvia's voice too. Maybe I'll go back to the guild after my nap…' I thought as I lay down.

* * *

><p>Regular POV (around 1 pm to Hana)<p>

"Ah, that was good." Hana sighed.

She paid the waiter 500 jewels for four platters of dumplings. "I feel better now. Eating sweets always helps me to release stress." she said to herself.

'Alright!' she thought.

'I'll go ask for directions to the Fairy Tail guild. Maybe they will help me with my quest!' Hana left the shop and walked to the nearest magic shop for her info.

As she trotted in the bell on the door rang. "Hello, Miss! What would you like to buy?" the friendly clerk asked.

"Nothing actually. I would like some directions to the Fairy Tail guild." she replied.

The man chuckled, "Another reporter huh? Well I can give you a map and you can find the guild on your own from there."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem."

"Umm how long will it take me to get there sir?"

"About an hour."

"Thanks I'll be going now."

"Be careful miss, I've heard that guild can be violent!" The shop door slammed shut as she turned the corner.

Then a cloaked dark looking man entered. But for some reason the bell didn't ring.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Where was that girl headed?"

"Are you her partner?"

"You could say that."

"Alright, she asked for directions to Fairy Tail."

"Thanks, and here." he tossed a small bell on the counter. "I don't like high pitch noises." he said as he left.

'Creepy.' the clerk thought. "Kids these days." he muttered as the man left.

Hana skipped along happily thinking 'Finally! I get to go to Fairy Tail!'

Not knowing that she was being followed.

* * *

><p>Hana POV (2:30)<p>

"Okay," I said to myself. "Almost there!"

I looked up and saw a large building with the Fairy Tail sign on it.

'Oh WOW!' I thought. 'I can see it from here!'

I started running as fast as I could. "Yes! I've gotten here on schedule!" I said as I looked in awe.

"So that's the guild huh? It's even better than I imagined!" The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly down on the guild illuminating it.

The moment was ruined by an awkward silence.

I looked around. The place was deserted! There was no one outside and the shutters on the guild windows were closed.

So, I decided to use Soul Check. I saw many different colored souls in the building.

"Oh good! Everyone is just inside." I happily skipped to the door to open it.

I could hear loud shouts and crashes from inside. 'Well aren't they noisy!' I thought. I reached for the handle and tugged… 'Sweat'… it's locked…OK then… Soul Check! Let's see who can help me… Ah hah! Found an ice magic mage!

* * *

><p>Gray's POV (in the guild)<p>

"Hey Gray!"

"What Mira Jane?"

"Why didn't you go with Natsu and the others?"

"This has been the fourth time you've asked me damn it!" I dodged quickly as a beer bottle passed over my head. "I told you! I need a break!"

"That's really selfish of you."

"Yah, yah, whatever." I moaned. 'Ever since I got back from my nap, everyone has been trying to guilt me. Sheesh. I'm not the only one who feels like this… Right?'

"Sigh."…

'Hey you!' a girl's voice called out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

'Hi! Can you open the door for me?"

"What? Who are you?"

'Never mind that! Just open the door!'

"Can't you just open it yourself? Or are handicap or something?"

"That was rude Gray!" Mira snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Humph!"

"So… why can't you open the door?"

'… It's locked…'

"Oh. Then, why don't you just knock?"

'JUST COME AND OPEN THE DOOR!'

"Oww… sorry. Geez." I dragged my feet to the door.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. It's just a stupid voice in my head.' I thought.

'Heeey! I heard that! Your mean! I am not stupid!'

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

"I wonder if Gray's feeling alright?" someone mumbled.

"Yea. He's been talking to himself recently." Mira whispered.

"Grrrrr." these people are really annoying.

"Oops!" Mira whispered. "He's upset."

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST **SHUT****UP**!" I screamed. The whole room was silent. "Thank you." I mumbled.

Once I finally reached the door, I tried to open it. "Oh wow. It really is locked."

'I told you!'

"Sorry… There!" I said as I unlocked the door. It opened slowly. "Happy now?"

"Thanks." the voice replied. But this time, it wasn't in my head. I looked down to see the speaker.

"Oh my gosh! Your…!" the girl gasped. 'Huh? What?' I thought.

* * *

><p>Alrighty! There's the second chappy! Okay, now for the character profile!<p>

Name:

Hana Mizuku

Age:

25

Hair Color and Length:

Brown, a little lower than shoulder length

Eye Color:

Lavender

Height:

155 cm

Weight:

55kg

Blood Type:

-O

Magic:

Ice magic

Favorite Color:

Purple (any shade)

Favorite Food:

Gyoza… (Dumplings…)

Likes:

Flowers, High Places

Dislikes:

Her Ex-Boyfriend, People who don't like shortys

Hobbies:

-Laying around (alone)

-Sewing

-Cooking

-Reading

-Eating

Habits:

-Talking to herself

-Jumping to the roofs of buildings (yes jumping)

Outfit, Accessories & Hair Style

-Purple winter jacket

-Black sleeveless turtleneck

-Ankle length jean skirt with a purple flower pattern, it has a zipper 15cm above the knees that runs around the whole diameter of the skirt covered by a little flap of jean material, if you undo the zipper the bottom comes off and it turns into a minni skirt!

-Black knee length high heel (2.5cm) boots with buckle straps up the side

-A buckle with a big purple flower in the middle

-Sunglasses rest on top of her head

-A blue back-pack with a purple flower on it, that holds anything and everything

-Black gloves (battle purposes only)

-She has two low ponytails that rest on her shoulders (hairstyle) held together by purple elastics

Personality:

Tends to daydream, and all ways up for adventure she looks like an airhead but she is secretly a genius! She is very stubborn and lighthearted. Depending on the situation, she can be annoying. She is easily distracted except when she is in her most serious moments (that are really scary)! Always organized and prepared, she is ready for any situation. It takes a while for her to get angry however, she gets upset over little things, and is disappointed easily. She is very reliable and **VERY** convincing.

Past:

It's all revealed in later chapters!

At the end of one of the chapters, there will be a past sum up

SO, that's all for this chapter! (You have no idea how excited I am about this fan-fic thingy) [fionlao: IT'S NOT A FAN-FIC THINGY! IT'S AN ACTUAL FANFIC!]

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

P.S.

I am truly sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

A Secret Never Told

Chapter 3

Old Friends

Authors Note:

Ok. I admit this time, the reason I was so extremely late in updating the story was due to my laziness. I guess that means I can't keep promises too well but you know, I have rearranged my week, so I can guaranty that next time it will be sooner (the next chapter). PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *BOW*

All right! This is the third chapter and I am soooo excited! My friend keeps telling me, that if you writing a fan-fiction and people that you don't know are reading it, then you are an author! (Eh, heh, heh…) Any way! Enjoy and please review!

[P.S. this is her editor, one comment: could she be talking about me in the previous paragraph…?]

Disclaimer:

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Recap!<p>

Gray opens the door for Hana, who doesn't know she is being followed! Also, Hana seems to know Gray somehow…

* * *

><p>Now… START CHAPTER 3! :D<p>

Reg. POV

"Ah! Sorry! I know someone who looks like but he's uhh… up." she pointed at the sky still gawking at Gray.

"Up?" he raised an eyebrow. "On the rooftop?"

"Uh… no. Just in the clouds…" Hana nervously laughed.

She nodded. "By the way, what's your name?" Hana asked bringing her arm down.

"My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

Her mouth dropped open. She stared at him like that for two whole minutes. After she recovered, she pinched herself to see if she was awake, and then poked Gray to see if he was real. (By this, Gray got a little creeped out.)

Then she stuttered, "Bbbbbut, you're, you're… dead!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! You died with the rest of the village, about fifteen years ago!"

"What?" Gray looked like he was thinking hard.

"OH! Are you also a survivor of the attack from Delirora? Another village maybe? Sorry I don't recognize you!"

Her response to this was a self-depression corner. With her back turned to Gray, she started muttering things like; he's still the idiot he used to be, it would have been better if he were never born… (You get the idea).

"Uhh… your name is…" he glanced at the depressed figures backpack she was wearing. He observed the flower on it.

"You're Hana!" It sounded like he had remembered.

*Authors Note: Hana means flower in Japanese, her backpack served as a hint*

She turned around looking as sad as a puppy that was scolded. Gray gulped. (Everyone knows he's weak to crying females' right?)

"Uhh… yeah! Hana… umm… what was it again?"

She turned back around and sighed. By this time a considerable amount of attention had been drawn to the girl Gray had seem to hurt. Hana sweat dropped as he walked around in circles trying to remember her last name.

"Gray! What have you done?" Mira scolded.

"Uhh… guys?" Hana tried to calm them down.

"It's not like you to hurt girl's feelings!" Evergreen shouted.

Hana sweat dropped at the scene. Everyone ignored her, and seemed to like trying to guilt Gray.

"I… *gulp*… hurt her feelings?" Gray managed to say.

"Oi, oi." Hana stuttered.

No one listened.

"Oh boy." Hana sighed.

Everyone in the guild closed in on Gray. They kept telling him how bad of a person he was and how anyone who hurt girls feelings, deserved to be kicked out of the guild. Gray at this point was completely horrified. He had no idea that forgetting some ones name could be so dramatic.

At this rate, seeing how things were going, Hana was starting to get annoyed. Gray and little Asuka-chan could feel an angry aura beginning to fill the room. Everyone ignored it until they saw Hana. She looked ticked off. You could feel the burning angry desire strangle everyone who existed. Even the drunken guild master seemed frightened of the over-powering aura. The whole guild went silent.

"Thank you for shutting up! Now please go back to your own business!" Hana yelled.

"Aww…" everyone moaned.

"OR ELSE!" Hana used one last threat.

"Ha, ha! I like girls like you! For I can see heaven in your eyes!" Loki came swirling over to Hana and handed her a flower.

For a temporary moment, Hana was flattered. Gray took the chance to run away from the dangerous aura that had calmed down some-what.

'Ah.' Hana thought as she turned around to talk to Gray.

'He left… The idiot.' she sweat dropped.

She turned back to Loki.

"Do you really mean that?" she smiled.

"Of course, my angel, I always mean what I say." Loki replied using his best persuasive voice.

"I appreciate the flower. It's a very nice welcome gift." Hana smiled at him.

"Ah. Welcome gift?" Loki looked horrified.

"Ah ha ha. I bet you do that for all the girls at Fairy Tail." Hana looked day dreamy.

"Well that's true but..."

"That's really nice of you! I bet all the girls appreciate it."

"Well not all of them…"

"Ha ha! I wonder what other guys would do if they saw you handing out flowers to their girls. Ha! You would probably get beaten up!"

"Oi, oi, that does happen sometimes but… do you really understand why I gave you the flower?"

"Hm? Oh sorry am I being too negative? Thanks for the flower!" Hana skipped away happily.

Loki just stared.

*Authors Note: Does anyone else think that Loki chose the wrong person to flirt with?*

Hana walked up to the bar and asked if someone could help her. Mira Jane came up.

"Yes how may I help you?" Mira responded with a smile.

"I would like to know how I could join."

"Fairy Tail?"

"You bet!"

"Alright, here you go. But first, I need you to take off your jacket."

"Ah?" Hana took off her jacket.

"Left or right arm?"

"Huh? What are you going to do?"

"Give you the guild mark. It's impossible to be part of a guild without the guild's mark."

"Oh. Right. Heh, sorry. Left shoulder please!"

"Alright! Here you go!" Mira said putting the mark on Hana's shoulder.

It was purple.

"Ha ha! Thanks! It's my favorite color too!"

"No problem! What's your name?"

"My name is Hana. Hana Mizuku! What's yours?"

"Oh! That's a cool name. Flower *water. Tee hee. I like that. My name is Mira Jane but, please call me Mira."

*Authors Note: Mizu is water in Japanese. Sort of a cool name don'tcha'ya think?*

"Mira it is! Can I call you Mi- chan?"

"Sure it's really cute!"

"Okay sure." Hana chuckled as she put her jacket back on.

"By the way those sun glasses are cool where did you get them?"

"I forget. I've had these for several years now, so I don't remember."

"What's in your back-pack? It' cute."

"Thanks. There's a lot of things in here_._ My sewing kit, a change of clothes, a pair of gloves, my wallet, a cook book, journal, pencil case (with pens, pencils, and erasers), two books, first aid kit, and a bunch of other stuff."

"That's a lot of stuff for such a small back-pack." Wendy chirped.

"Ah. Who are you?" Hana looked at her noticing the height.

"That's a rude way of putting it! Her name is Wendy and I am Charles." Charles snorted.

"My, my, Charles. Aren't you in a bad mood today." Mira noticed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am just my usual self."

"You do seem slightly grumpy Charles." Wendy said with concern.

"Slightly? Your worse than a pig." Kana chortled.

"Well I never!" Charles sulked.

"You should sometime. It would be funny." Kana snickered.

Everyone was picturing Charles looking like a pig.

"That would be a very snooty pig! Ha ha! do you get it? Pwah! That's hilarious!" Kana chugged down more sake.

"She's loud." Hana moaned.

"Hmm. She's just drunk." Mira chuckled.

"Who is she anyway?"

"That is Kana. She is the daughter of one of our most powerful mages in our guild! Gildarts!"

"Gildarts? Really?"

"Yea. You heard of him?"

"Of course. That's how magazine reporters make their money."

"Did I mention she is a card user?"

"No. But I knew that anyway. Wendy is a wind dragon slayer, Charles is a flying cat, and you are a full body monster takeover type."

"How did you..?"

"It's one of my ability's."

"That's a cool one."

"Hmm, I guess."

"Ne! Hana- chan, Kana- chan!" Wendy chirped.

"What." they said in unison.

"Did you guys relies you two look-a-like?"

"Ah?"

"Except that Hana has Lavender eyes, Kana has longer hair, and Hana is shorter."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?" Hana sneered.

"Uh. No I'm not…" Wendy whispered. "Your scary Hana- chan."

"Just because I'm only three inches taller than you Wendy- chan, doesn't mean I am short!" Hana was ticked off.

"My, my." Mira chuckled nervously.

"How dare you lash out on Wendy?" Charles scolded.

"Only three inches taller than me? Are you really only that tall Hana- chan?" Wendy stuttered.

"Who cares that your short? Just deal with it! I'm leaving." Kana stormed out with a barrel.

(Okay, so I hope you somehow know me, fionlao, hana's friend on fanfiction… ^_^ So… apparently, she's busy that she can't write the rest of this chappie and… yeah. So here I am, helping her out. Enjoy~ Hope it's good enough to your expectations!)

* * *

><p>Gray's Point of View<p>

Gray was confused. Confused as he has ever been in his whole entire life which is to count… a lot.

So he was just 'passing by,' (Noooo…. It's probably strictly eavesdropping… -_-) when he 'accidentally' heard Hana and Mirajane talking about Hana's hometown…

_Flashback:_

_*Gray is now seen walking towards Natsu itching for a fight since the rest of Team Natsu came back a little while ago after Hana started talking with Kana.*_

"_... Hana-chan, how did you meet Gray?" Mirajane asked quietly trying not to catch Gray's attention._

_Gray stopped his route towards the fire dragon slayer spontaneously. To not look guilty in eavesdropping he went to the nearest table and sat down putting his head down on his arms which were folded on the table._

_Hana continued, "Well, Gray and I lived in the same village… It was so nice in our village in the north… at least… until Deliora rampaged and destroyed it…"_

_Gray froze. The same village? Deliora?_

_Flashback ends._

* * *

><p>(This is also from me, fionlao… Hana's gonna be back for the next chapter. I'm just helping her for a bit.)<p>

So… didn't Hana already tell Gray that she was from the same village? Eh… perhaps Gray wasn't really paying attention a little… Wonder why? Oh wait, she said another village… not the same village… Never mind. Anyhow… So did you enjoy it?

Please review for Hana's sake. She's kinda bored since not many reviews has come… (Understatement… only 1)

Well, thanks for reading! Enjoy the rest of your day! :3


	4. Chapter 4

A Secret Never Told

Chapter 4

Past Revealed!

Authors Note:

Now, I will try, to update once a week! I can't guaranty that though. Also, thank you sasame103 for all of you wonder full advice! *Bow* May I please refer to you (sasame103) as Same-chan? Any way please review and enjoy. (Thank you fionlao! You really saved my butt last chapter! And thank heavens you know the plot! ) Oh yea! Extra story at the end! '.' ^'.'^ '.' ^'.'^ '.' (I'm dancing)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Never have, and never will.

* * *

><p>Last chapter's summary:<p>

So, Hana joined the guild, Gray overheard… err… was eaves dropping… on Mira, and Hana's conversation, and is stunned. Note: This chapter is about the conversation!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Flashback:

"... Hana-chan, how did you meet Gray?" Mirajane asked quietly trying not to catch Gray's attention.

Gray stopped his route towards the fire dragon slayer spontaneously. To not look guilty in eaves dropping he went to the nearest table and sat down putting his head down on his arms which were folded on the table.

Hana continued, "Well, Gray and I lived in the same village… It was so nice in our village in the north… at least… until Deliora rampaged and destroyed it…"

Gray froze. The same village? Deliora?

"Really?" Mira awed. "Tell me about it please Hana-chan."

"Alright, here it goes! How I met Gray Fullbuster"

_I was around ten at the time. It was a bright and chilly morning. I was going on with my business walking around the village. I didn't have training that day so, I went for a walk._

"Training?" Mira interrupted.

"I'll get to that."

"Ok. Sorry, please continue."

_There was a loud racket coming from the alley and I decided to check it out. As I came closer to it, I could hear distinctive voices and punching sounds. Soon everyone in the alley came into view. Four boys, (all were __way taller than me) around the same age as myself, were fighting. _

_I recognized them as boys from around the village. _

_There was a red head; he was taller than all of them and was wearing a green jacket . _

_A blonde was right beside him he had a blue coat. _

_Also there was a chubby bald kid with a yellow jacket._

_ All three of them had a pin with an orange blot on it. _

_The last one had a tough expression (all though he was getting beat up) and raven black/blue hair. His jeans were tattered and dirty, his jacket was grey in color and soaking wet. Although he had a strong build, the other boys were pulverizing him. _

_I wanted to stop them but he had fallen unconscious, and the other boys left. _

_I ran into the alley and observed the boy's condition. He was bruised and bleeding everywhere. He had a bloody nose, and his face was swollen. I grabbed for my backpack (I never go anywhere without it) and pulled out the first aid kit to treat his wounds. After I had bandaged him, he slowly began to regain consciousness. _

_"Who are you?" he moaned. _

_"None of your business, your all beat up! Your mother must be worried." _

_"Hey! I know you! You're the oldest daughter of the village fighters!" _

_"Heh. You know your stuff." _

_"Of course! But who would expect a midget to be daughter of some big shot?" _

_"Geh! The height runs in the family." _

_"Hey shorty! Thanks for patching me up I'll be going now!" the boy said as he stood up to leave. _

_"But wait your leg is…!" _

_"Oww!" he fell down clutching his left ankle. "What the…? That hurt!" he yelled._

_ "You twisted your ankle! Here, lean on my shoulder! Then I will take you to your house. You'll have to tell me where you live though." I said quickly._

_ He just stared. "You pretty nice shorty!" he said as we walked along. _

_"Don't call me that." I grimaced. _

_"Turn left here." he pointed. "There's my house!" he grinned. _

_I helped him walk up to his door and before I left I asked him what his name was. _

_"My name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster! And don't you forget it shorty!" That day when I returned home from my walk, I was happy because I had made a new friend!_

Flashback end.

* * *

><p>"That's very cute Hana-chan. But you didn't explain about the training." Mira pointed out.<p>

"Well like Gray said when I met him, I am the oldest daughter of the leader of guardians for the village. And as part of the guardian clan, the Mizuku's we start our training to be a guardian at a young age. I started my training at the age of 6." Hana explained.

"What type of training?"

"At first it's learning about the clan's genetic powers and studying them like a school almost."

"Oh wow. Your clan had genetic powers?"

"Yep. Then after we studied the powers, we learned the affects and eventually started to train your own powers."

"I see. That's very cool. Did You have any other siblings?"

"My younger brother. We were the only ones, or so we thought, that had survived the attack from Deliora."

"But?"

"We got separated. For a number of reasons that I don't really want to talk about right now. Even to you Mi-chan."

"Oh. Well I understand. Do you want to be shown around town?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm… let me see…" Mira said looking around.

"Ah ha! Gray will show you around!" Mira concluded.

"Huh?" Gray looked up from his position still stunned about Hana.

"But why can't you take me Mira?" Hana questioned.

"Yea! Why can't you take her?" Gray shouted.

"I just don't feel like it. Now go have fun you two." Mira said pushing them out the door.

'I think there is some other reason' Gray and Hana sweat dropped.

"Well then let's go shorty. I'll show you around." Gray grinned.

"Shorty?" Hana raised an eye brow.

"Heh." he chuckled.

"I have a name you know."

"Ya, I know. It's Hana Mizuku."

"Then why don't you call me that?"

"Shorty sounds better."

"Did you remember Gray?"

"Sort of… I was at a nearby table and overheard you and Mira's conversation."

"That's called eavesdropping. *sweat*"

"Whatever."

"At least it's better than nothing."

"I'll remember. Eventually."

"Heh. I certainly hope so."

"Wait a minute!" Gray stopped suddenly and looked down at her feet.

"What?"

"Why don't you have any shoes on? *sweat*"

"Hmm? I usually have black boots on but I took them off. It's much more comfortable."

"How could I not notice that?" Gray mumbled.

"I think walking bare foot is my new habit."

"What? *sweat*"

"Ya. I get a new habit every time I settle in at a new place."

"Oh. *sweat*"

"Well at least I don't go wandering around town with just my under wear on."

"What? Who's doing that?" Gray looked around.

"You. Idiot."

"Oh." he looked down.

"When the heck did that happen?" he muttered.

"Oh well I like walking in my under wear." Gray continued on walking.

"I see. *sweat*" Hana chuckled nervously. Then she started laughing. Gray stared at her then he started laughing. They walked around town laughing themselves silly.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild:<p>

"Mira-chan?" Wendy chirped.

"Yes what is it Wendy-chan?" Mira smiled.

"Were trying to set Gray-kun and Hana-chan up when you sent them out together?"

"Uhh… What would you like to eat Wendy-chan?" Mira said quickly changing topic.

'That's defiantly it. *sweat*" Wendy thought.

* * *

><p>At Lucy's place:<p>

"Natsu! I told you to bring Gray here, not make him chase you around!" Lucy scolded.

"I hope she didn't discover my plan to fight Gray!" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Aye!" Happy whispered back.

"I can hear you." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Juvia didn't have any luck finding Gray-sama either." Juvia sighed.

"Neither did I Juvia! But cheer up! Well find him!" Erza boomed.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! THIS IS MAKING ME FEEL PUMPED UP" Natsu boomed.

"COME EVERYONE PUT YOUR HAND ON TOP OF MINE!" Natsu shrieked.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"OKAY I'LL START!" Natsu shouted.

"LETS!"

"Go!" Lucy smiled thinking that would be it.

"Find!" Happy grinned.

"GRAY!" Erza boomed.

"SAMA!" Juvia ended.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Natsu was so pumped up, that he lit his hand on fire. His was underneath everybody else's. Juvia was not affected; Erza reequipped a fire-proof glove as if she knew it was going to happen, Happy flew out of the way but… Lucy's hand was burned.

"NATSU!"

"Oh... Ehhh... I didn't notice..."

After Lucy had finished treating her hand every one left to go to the guild.

* * *

><p>Back to Gray and Hana:<p>

"Thanks for showing me around Gray." Hana smiled.

"No problem shorty." Gray smirked.

"If you call me shorty again I'll hit you."

"Heh. Sorry…"

They kept walking until they reached the guild. When they got there, the saw Lamia Scale at the door

and Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia were coming in from the right. And Hana and Gray from the left, the Lamia Scale people were: Leon, Sherry, Toby, and that weird eyebrow guy*.

"Ah! Those four people at the gate! I've met them before!" Hana shouted.

"What? You've met Lamia Scale?" Gray said confused.

"OOOOHHHH! There you are Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Huh? Who's that girl that's with him?" Erza stared at Hana.

"Another rival in love!" Juvia decided.

"Oh! Lamia Scale is here too." Lucy noticed.

"Look! There is my Juvia! And that bastard Gray." Leon mumbled.

"Look Leon-san, there is that girl we saw earlier. She's here for AI**!" Sherry sighed.

"Oi. You don't make any sense Sherry." Toby yelled.

"Hm. What a coincidence." The weird eyebrow guy* chuckled.

Happy flew up with excitement and noticed:

"It's a triangle!" Happy mewed.

* * *

><p>OK! That's the end of chapter 4! Now for the references.<p>

*I forgot the guys name. He was too weird for me so, whenever he came up in the manga, I ignored him.

**Pronounced AYE. Means love like, the serious love. Don't you just love the way Sherry talks? :3

* * *

><p>OK! Now for the extra story:<p>

Happy: Yo everyone! It's me, Happy! I have a complaint for the author Hana-san!

Me: What do you want Happy? I need to work on chapter 5 so, this better be quick.

Happy: Why wasn't I in any of the first three chapters!

Me: Your point?

Happy: Make more chapters about me! And I will leave you alone. You have a cats word. AYE!

Me: *Sigh* Happy, your not the main character.

Happy: I'm not?

Me: No your not.

Happy: ...

Me: Now go away. I have work to do.

Happy: If you don't make me your main character, I'll eat all your fish! EEEEPPPP! That's a terrible punishment for you!

Me: *Stare* That's a terrible punishment for a cat. Go help yourself, I don't even like fish.

Happy: WHAT? Who doesn't like fish?

Me: I do.

Happy: Forget it. I'll just sob here in peace.

Me: I've already got a main part for you any way.

Happy: Really?

Me: Yes really. Your a reporter next chapter. Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that.

Happy: *Suddenly Exited* YAY! What are you waiting for? Go finish that chapter 5! Go! Go! Go!

Me: If you shut up, maybe I will.

Happy: OK!

* * *

><p>Thank you! Please enjoy and REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A Secret Never Told

Chapter 5

Lamia Scale Visits

Authors Note:

Now I'm on chapter 5! WHAAA! I so excited! How did you readers like the extra story last chapter? Please tell me if I should use more in the chapters. I have a bunch in my head. :3 Enjoy and review! Thank you Queen of Narnia49 for reviewing! :3 fionlao-sama… uh… I don't know what to say now…

Also! I will not be uploading another chapter for 3 weeks, due to exams and camp. Sorry for the inconvenience. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

I don't own Fairy Tail.

I wish I did though.

That would be AWSOME!

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

Gray overheard Hana and Mira's conversation and was told to show Hana around town afterwards (by Mira… trying to set them up of course… true personality revealed… :3). When they came back they found, Nastu, Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Happy (can't forget him can we?) were searching for Gray coming in from the right, and Leon, Sherry, Toby and the weird eyebrow guy Yuuka (I searched for his name) were at the gates of Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Natsu started running towards Gray.

"OOOOOHHHHHH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU ICE PERVERT!" Natsu fumed.

"Ah?" Hana was speechless.

"A fire dragon slayer? He looks like an idiot too." Hana observed.

"Eh heh. You got it. WAIT! How did you know that Natsu was a dragon slayer?" Gray was surprised.

Hana ignored him.

"Ah. No wonder you two don't get along. Fire and ice, not to mention both of you are idiots." Hana said with a blank expression on her face.

"Hana-chan, I don't think that was necessary... How did you know that I used ice magic?" Gray moaned.

"Yay! You called me Hana-chan! That was a fast change." Hana grinned as she quickly turned her head to look at him.

Gray sweat dropped.

"That was because you threatened to hit me. How come you notice me now?" he mumbled.

"Did you say something Gray?" Hana glared at him suspiciously.

"No Hana-chan. Your face is scary." Gray backed away cautiously only to be hit in the face by the dragon slayers' feet.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Hana said with a blank expression.

"AYE!" Happy mewed.

Juvia ran over yelling:

"Natsu-san, please get off of Gray-sama!"

"Gray, you deserved it! Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Erza boomed storming closer.

"Oi, oi, you don't need to be so intense." Lucy sweat dropped.

"OI! Get off him you fire bastard! Gray is my prey!" Leon came running over kicking Natsu off Gray.

"Not you too." Lucy moaned.

"Hmph. I guess it can't be helped." Yuuka smirked.

"Oh! Oh! Go get him Leon-sama!" Toby yelled.

"Beat him up for AI (爱)!" Sherry sighed.

"You make no sense!" Toby growled.

"Aye!" Happy said out of nowhere.

"EHH! Not you too!" Toby said with a stupid expression.

* * *

><p>*Back to the fighting scene*<p>

Gray and Leon were tumbling, punching, and articles, clothing were flying. Hana and Juvia were watching the scene. Juvia was blushing and shaking, while Hana just stared at the two beating it off.

"Are you a friend of Gray's?" Hana asked out of curiosity.

Juvia gave her an evil glare.

"No. Gray-sama is Juvia's lover!" she stuttered bravely.

Hana blushed with awe.

"Are you Juvia?" Hana gaped.

"Yes. You can never separate Juvia from Gray-sama or you are a rival!" Juvia glared. Her aura was slightly frightening. You can imagine her expression.

"Wasn't planning on it." Hana sweat dropped.

"Hey Gray!" Hana shouted.

"What?" Gray said biffing Leon in the face.

"I didn't know you had a girl-friend!" Hana yelled blushing slightly pointing to Juvia.

"WHAT?" Gray was so surprised, he dropped his guard. Leon gave him a nice uppercut.

"Eh? My Juvia is your girl friend? That just makes you deserve ten more uppercuts. No, three thousand times that!" Leon's eyes blazed.

"Oh so it finally happened." Erza smirked.

"IT'S LOOOOVE! LOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE!" Happy flew around in heart shapes.

"What? Juvia and Gray are going out?" Lucy ran over amazed.

"Who gives a shit? I just got pushed away from a fight! Do you think I'm gonna let that go nice-n-easy? HECK NO!" Natsu stood up screaming.

"Oh great." Gray stood up wiping the blood off his face.

"Hana, wasn't it just a second ago that you were calling me an idiot?" Gray went to slip his hands into his pockets, but a little hard to do with underwear.

"So?" Hana raised an eyebrow an aura started to collect around her.

"Do you honestly think that I have a girl-friend?" Gray sighed looking around for his clothes.

Hana pondered the thought.

"You know what, your right. You are not the type." Hana turned to Juvia who had hearts in her eyes.

Gray just stared with his mouth open.

"That was very direct." Lucy sweat dropped.

"I wonder who she is." Erza observed.

Leon stopped. He turned to look at Hana.

"Hey you're the girl from the alley earlier. When did you get here?" Leon questioned.

Everyone froze. 'She's been here the whole time you idiot.' everyone thought.

"Gray." Hana just stared at Leon.

"What, Hana?" Gray sweat dropped.

Everyone was staring at Leon.

"He's worse than you." she muttered.

"What was that, Gray? Leon snapped.

"KYAAA! Look out Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted.

Gray ducked Leon's left.

"Please stop fighting Juvia doesn't want anyone to get hurt." Juvia shuddered. (Particularly concerning Gray...)

"Juvia…" Leon blushed. *Leon heard: Please don't fight, I don't want Leon-sama to get injured.*

"Alright my lovely Juvia I'm glad that you are concerned about me." Leon swiftly moved away from Gray and kneeled on one knee in front of Juvia.

"She never said anything concerning you." Gray sweat dropped.

"Juvia can't… No Juvia is…" Juvia's face turned red.

"Oh I get it!" Hana suddenly decided.

"Not this crap again." Gray moaned.

"PANDEMONIUM*!" Hana and Juvia said at the same time looking at each other.

"What imaginations." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Otherwise known as a very difficult love triangle!" Hana was really into it.

"Y-y-yes! You caught on very quickly." Juvia stuttered, she was extremely surprised.

"Was there even anything to understand?" Gray sweat dropped.

"Hey why don't we be friends from now on?" Hana said clasping Juvia's hands.

"She's a very direct person isn't she, Erza?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hmph." Erza smirked.

"Of course! What's your name?" Juvia looked down at her excitedly.

"You agreed and you don't know her name?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Wasn't she the one you dubbed rival a minute ago?" Erza laughed.

"I do that all the time. It's not that big of a deal." Natsu appeared out of nowhere.

"Aye!" Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy jumped.

"My name is Hana. I'm new here to Fairy Tail. Are all of you Fairy Tail mages?" Hana smiled looking at Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Lucy.

"Nose**? That's a weird name." Natsu awed.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Yea all of us. Other than Leon, Sherry, Toby, and Yuuka. They are from Lamia Scale." Lucy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hana. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Erza boomed.

"Same to all of you." Hana smiled.

"I have one question." Natsu came up to her and looked down on her.

"Yes?" Hana sweat dropped.

"How old are you?"

"About the same age as you. Why?"

"Because you're really short you look….!" Natsu was cut off by a quick blast from Hana's right.

"Idiot." Gray sweat dropped.

Natsu rubbed his jaw the punch had knocked him to the ground. He looked up at Hana. Her eyes were blazing, and a fierce dangerous aura surrounded her.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu whimpered and crawled away.

'Scary!' everyone thought.

"I have come up with a plan where no one gets hurt Juvia-chan!" Leon came dancing to her side.

'I'm getting out of here. I don't want to put up with anymore of his stupidity.' Gray thought picking up his clothes and walking away slowly (while putting them on).

"You're not going anywhere Gray." Leon grabbed Gray's shoulder.

"Now, Juvia-chan, please explain who you love the most and why?" Leon said indicating for them to follow him.

"Oh. Juvia-chan, you are allowed to bring one friend." Leon smiled.

"Juvia will bring Hana-chan, but why must I do this Leon-san." Juvia stuttered.

"Excuse me Leon-sama. May I be allowed to be a reporter with blue kitty-chan all for ai?" Sherry asked.

"Aye!" Happy swooped and landed on Sherry's head.

"When did you two become such good friends?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Of course Sherry! It seems you and the cat get along." Leon smiled.

"Ai." Sherry smiled.

"Aye!" Happy flew around Sherry.

"Everyone else, please witness this. We will settle it once and for all, Gray!" Leon boomed.

'NOOOO! Shit! Help me! Help Me! I don't want to deal with his stupidity again!' Gray was absolutely horrified.

"Hmm. This will be interesting." Erza chuckled.

"Even if Gray does win this, Leon will just keep coming up to him with weird competitions." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Don't you lose, Gray! I don't know what the heck you're fighting for but don't lose!" Natsu screamed.

"Is it even a fight?" Yuuka sweat dropped.

"Who cares! Leon-sama is really pumped up!" Toby yelled.

"OOOHHH! This is so manly, it's touching! I have never been so impressed by Gray ever since he joined the guild!" Elfman boomed out of nowhere.

"My, my. This looks like fun." Mira chuckled.

"What's all the noise about?" Wendy said cheerfully.

Suddenly everyone in the guild was outside observing the 'battle' between the two ice mages.

"Oh boy." Gray was sweating like crazy.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>*Pandemonium, please refer to Fairy Tail chapter 256 page 10<p>

**Natsu is saying hana, Other than meaning flower, it also means nose. ^.^

Thank you for reading and please review! ^.^

(fionlao: Yeah, review please! :D I have a friend that says: "This is the right way to pronounce meow. 'Mrriaooow.' No idea if that's correct but listen to her, she's the cat expert in our friend group.)


End file.
